Ruban Rouge
by Yami Flo
Summary: 1996 : A cause d'un ruban, Ryo raconte à Touma une annecdote tirée de ses souvenirs d'enfance. 1985 : Aino Minako, six ans et future Sailor, met son grain de sel dans la première visite d'un jeune garçon, dans une salle d'arcade...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General Crossover possible OOC des personnages.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement…

_Notes :__ Et oui, une nouvelle histoire dans mon cycle Samurais/Sailors. Chronologiquement, je dirais qu'elle se situe après 'Un Jour' mais avant le troisième chapitre de 'Feu Originel'._

_La passion de Ryo pour le jeu 'taper les taupes' étant officielle, je me suis mise en tête d'y trouver une raison, et finalement, ça a donné ça._

_Minako semblera peut-être un peu trop mature pour son âge, surtout si comparée avec sa personnalité dans le manga comme dans l'animé. Toutefois, cela me semblait nécessaire pour l'écriture de cette partie. Et puis, les gens changent en grandissant, et la maturité peut à mon avis être fluctuante…_

_Ceci dit, bonne lecture à tous !_

**Ruban Rouge**

La vie vient, passe et s'en va c'est un fait. Un jour ou l'autre, la mort vient frapper à la porte, souvent sans prévenir. Elle peut prendre diverses formes : accidents, maladies, ou attaque cardiaque.

C'est ce qui était arrivé à Kawamura Sanosuke, un vieil homme vivant dans un petit village perdu de la province de Yamanashi. Ce vieil homme, charmant sous tous rapport, et pas si vieux que ça, avait eu une crise cardiaque en rentrant du bois. Il fut impossible de le réanimer. La nouvelle fut transmise à ses proches assez rapidement.

Et parmi ceux-ci, il y avait son petit-fils, un jeune garçon très, très spécial, dont il avait assuré l'éducation durant l'essentiel de sa jeune vie. Un jeune garçon nommé Sanada Ryo.

Ryo était très spécial bien que le monde l'ignore, il était le porteur d'une armure mystique et avait sauvé l'humanité de sa destruction. Il était Rekka no Ryo, des samurais Troopers.

Après avoir reçu la nouvelle, il avait tout quitté pour assister sa grand-mère éplorée à organiser les funérailles et à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de veuve. Et, au bout de quelques jours, il avait fini par être rejoint par un de ses meilleurs amis et compagnons d'armes, Hashiba Touma ou Tenku no Touma.

Et, tandis que la vieille Kawamura Miyako tâchait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa vie en main, les deux jeunes gens, eux, prenaient soin de la maison, nettoyant, rangeant, déplaçant les objets et les cartons.

C'est un peu comme cela que le coffret fut retrouvé.

Pendant des années, le 'coffre à trésors' était resté au fond d'un grand cartons de jouets d'enfants que Ryo avait décidé de trier. Il en profitait pour relater et comparer ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Touma.

Les rires avaient fusés, les sourires attendris aussi, alors que ressurgissaient les souvenirs d'une époque sans monstres, sans démons, sans fantômes et sans armures magiques.

Et puis, Touma avait ouvert le coffret.

Un ruban rouge à la couleur un peu fanée reposait dans le coffret, soigneusement plié et rangé à côté d'une peluche ressemblant assez schématiquement à une taupe. C'était le genre de peluche que l'on pouvait facilement gagner dans une fête foraine ou un Game Center, moyennant de la monnaie et une bonne dextérité avec les commandes du grappin.

Touma la prit dans une main et la présenta à son leader.

-Mignon, » dit-il en souriant. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de jouet.

Ryo fixa la peluche que tenait Touma avec des yeux ronds, puis il baissa les yeux vers le ruban. Il finit par le prendre entre deux doigts, le laissant se dérouler. Il n'était pas très long, une quinzaine de centimètres peut-être, et sa texture était un peu rugueuse au toucher, mais ce détail était bien accessoire.

-Je ne savais pas que je l'avais toujours, » finit-il par murmurer avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix. « Ca, je le garde. Et la peluche aussi, » ajouta-t-il après coup.

Tranquillement, il ré enroula le petit bout de tissu autour de sa main, puis le remit dans le coffret à côté de la peluche de taupe, un petit sourire adornant son visage.

Touma leva un sourcil étonné en voyant le guerrier Rekka sourire ainsi. Ce n'était guère souvent que Ryo avait l'air de s'amuser de quoique ce soit, ces derniers temps. Généralement, il était beaucoup plus… solennel. Depuis l'incident avec Suzunagi, il semblait souvent à cran, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et avec le décès de son grand-père… Eh bien, autant dire que leur leader avait quelque peu sombré dans la déprime.

C'est ce qui avait motivé la visite de Touma en premier lieu. D'un commun accord, les quatre autres samurais avaient décidé de ne pas laisser Ryo seul dans des circonstances pareilles. Rekka avait eu une relation très proche avec le vieil homme, celui-ci l'ayant élevé depuis son plus jeune âge.

Touma avait pour mission de lui remonter le moral, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi. C'était étonnant qu'un petit jouet d'enfant réussisse à le faire sourire avec une telle tendresse là où des blagues et des discussions à répétitions n'avaient fait que le faire s'énerver, ou à le laisser apathique.

-Un cadeau de ta petite-amie ? » Demanda Touma, les yeux rieurs.

Ryo rit de bon cœur, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses oreilles, pas comme lorsqu'il était vraiment heureux. Une fois l'hilarité retombée, il secoua la tête gentiment.

-D'une certaine façon, on pourrait dire ça. Après tout, cela vient bien d'une _petite_ amie, continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. A vrai dire, c'est une histoire assez amusante…

Touma sourit.

-Je suis toute ouïe…

_1985_

Sanada Ryo se sentait complètement perdu.

A l'âge de onze ans, pour la première fois de sa vie, il mettait les pieds dans une grande ville. Jusqu'à présent, jamais encore il n'avait quitté le petit village où il était né, avait grandi et était scolarisé. Et, à vrai dire, il n'avait été si pressé que ça de le faire.

Mais ses grands-parents étaient partis pour la journée, ayant dû se rendre à des funérailles, et son père, pour une fois en congés, c'était refusé à le laisser seul dans leur cabine tandis qu'il retournait en ville pour la journée.

Aussi le petit garçon avait-il dû enfiler ses meilleurs vêtements et emboiter le pas au géant aux cheveux noirs qu'il appelait 'papa'. Le trajet en train avait été amusant, il devait le reconnaitre, mais la découverte de la ville… Eh bien, elle se situait bien plus bas dans ses standards.

La main serrée dans celle de son père, il dévisageait avec curiosité et un peu de dégoût les grands buildings de la cité. Comment pouvaient bien faire les gens pour vivre dans un endroit où il y avait tant de bruit et pas un seul arbre en vue ?

La forêt, la petite rivière dans les collines montagneuses et le petit village niché au cœur des bois à flanc de coteau lui manquait de plus en plus. Heureusement que cette visite en ville n'était pas pour longtemps !

Et comme si son angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette cité grisâtre n'était pas suffisante, voilà que son père voulait le laisser tout seul, finalement ! Pour faire ça, il aurait tout aussi bien pu le laisser au village !

Toutefois, en bon garçon respectueux, il ne lui fit pas par de son mécontentement. A la place, il fixait d'un air désespéré l'enseigne du bâtiment, qui indiquait en grandes lettres 'Games Center'.

Son père, les yeux rieurs, le poussa gentiment vers la porte.

-Allons, va t'amuser.

Ryo détourna la tête une seconde.

-Mais… je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, faisant la moue.

Evidemment, à son âge, avoir peur de rester seul dans la ville semblait ridicule, mais il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise…

Sanada Ryuichi soupira et pris son jeune fils par les épaules. Oh, il comprenait très bien l'hésitation et la nervosité de Ryo à vrai dire, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tenu à l'emmener avec lui au moins une fois. Il devenait important pour le jeune garçon de découvrir quelque chose d'autres que les collines et les villages, surtout s'il devait par la suite poursuivre sa scolarité dans une bonne école.

Toutefois, Ryo découvrait un univers peu familier et quelque peu déroutant pour un enfant un peu sauvageon comme il l'était, et s'il avait eu le choix, Ryuichi ne se serait pas séparé de l'enfant une seule seconde. Mais justement, ce choix, il ne l'avait pas. Il devait absolument renégocié son contrat, et il ne pouvait pas garder le petit garçon avec lui durant les négociations.

Certes, elles ne risquaient pas d'être fort longues, mais un problème était toujours possible. Mieux valait que le petit reste dans un endroit sur où il pourrait jouer en toute quiétude.

-Ne t'en fais, pas, je n'en ai que pour une heure, une heure et demie tout au plus, » dit-il gentiment. « Tu seras très bien ici pour m'attendre, je t'assure.

Ryo fit la moue, guère convaincu, mais se laissa pousser en avant sans rechigner. Des piécettes teintaient dans sa poche avec chaque mouvement. De la monnaie pour les jeux, lui avait dit son père. A dire vrai, il était légèrement curieux, mais pas assez pour être très enthousiaste à l'idée de rester seul…

Il passa la porte à ouverture automatique – et ne put réprimer un violent sursaut lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, très surpris par cette invention qu'il ne connaissait pas encore – et entendit le joyeux 'à plus tard' de son père avant que la double porte se referme, puis se figea sur place sur le paillasson.

Un peu partout autour de lui, il y avait de drôle de… machines qui faisaient des bruits étranges. Des jeunes gens – jeunes adultes, adolescents encore en uniformes scolaires de différentes écoles et quelques enfants de sa tranche d'âge – s'agitaient ou discutaient autour d'elles, étant généralement bruyants.

C'était… surprenant. Et très intimidant. Aussi Ryo ne bougea-t-il pas du tapis pendant un long moment. Et sûrement aurait-il passé le reste du temps à attendre son père à cet endroit si la double porte ne s'était pas ouverte à nouveau derrière lui, et si une voix enfantine, ennuyée et féminine ne l'avait pas brusquement interpellé.

-Dis, tu comptes rester planté là longtemps, ou tu va laisser les gens rentrer ?

Ryo faillit piquer un fard et une réplique cinglante lui monta aux lèvres. Fille ou pas fille, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aussi rude ! Il allait lui dire deux mots…

Qu'il ne prononça jamais.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en se retournant pour lui parler face à face, c'est qu'elle était bien plus petite que lui, et quelques années plus jeunes. Elle avait tout au plus six ans, et elle avait des yeux bleus.

Curieux, comme couleur, mais pas si exceptionnelle que cela. Après tout, lui aussi avait des yeux d'un bleu étonnant. La seconde chose qu'il nota, ce furent ces cheveux coiffés en deux courtes nattes serrées par des rubans rouges, ils…

Etaient d'un blond doré comme les blés.

Ryo cligna des yeux, étonnés. Les cheveux blonds étaient assez rares au Japon. De toute sa courte vie, Ryo n'avait jamais vu que deux personnes blondes, et il les avait croisé aujourd'hui, dans la rue. Et c'était tous deux des gaijin, des touristes en voyage, probablement.

A bien y réfléchir, la petite fille qui lui faisait face avait elle aussi un petit côté étranger, mais elle n'avait pas d'accents…

Les poings sur les hanches, elle le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

-J'tai posé une question ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Ryo rougit. « Euh, si, si, excusez-moi, mademoiselle, » dit-il en se poussant pour lui laisser le passage, tout en inclinant légèrement le torse dans un salut poli. Il se sentait un peu gauche 'mademoiselle' pour une gamine aussi petite…

Cette fois, la fillette sourit et eut même un petit ricanement amusé, qu'elle tâcha de cacher derrière ses mains. Ryo se sentit honteux. La fillette lui fit un grand sourire et lui tapota le bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance.

-Eh, eh, pas besoin d'être aussi poli ! Soit pas si nerveux, je parle fort, mais je ne mords pas, » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. « Je m'appelle Aino Minako et toi, t'es qui ? Je ne t'ais jamais vu avant, c'est la première fois que tu viens ?

Elle semblait très exubérante et extravertie, à première vue, mais elle avait l'air gentil. Ryo se força à sourire et à répondre à sa question aussi poliment que possible. Il fallait toujours faire attention à ses manières quand on parlait à une dame, c'était une des règles fondamentales que lui avait appris sa grand-mère.

-Je suis Sanada Ryo, et je viens de Azu, un petit village dans la province de Yamanashi. Et c'est la première fois que je viens à Tokyo, ou…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus Minako, qui avait ouvert la bouche en grand sous l'effet de la surprise, le coupa brusquement.

-Si loin que ça ? Pourquoi ? »Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à le regarder comme… et bien, comme un animal dans un zoo.

Ryo se mordilla la lèvre. Eh bien, elle était vraiment très exubérante… Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre, mais il n'y vit aucun mal. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle aussi…

-Mon père avait des choses à faire ici et il m'a emmené avec lui…

-Et il est où maintenant ? » Coupa une fois de plus la fillette en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-Parti pour un moment. Il m'a demandé de rester ici pour l'attendre en jouant. Il m'a donné plein de sous pour ça…

Minako sourit de toutes ses dents. Ca, ça devait être un chouette papa ! Si seulement le sien pouvait être comme ça aussi ! Mais bon, il l'a laissé venir ici une fois par semaine, pendant une heure, avec la promesse de venir le retrouver tout de suite après au café du coin, ce n'était déjà pas si mal…

Peut-être que Ryo-niisan voudrait bien jouer avec elle ? Elle aurait adoré avoir un partenaire pour essayer certains des jeux en duo.

-C'est quoi ton jeu préféré ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Moi, j'aime bien 'Kinoko, reine des champignons', et puis 'Casse-pas-noisette', et puis 'Pacman', et puis…

Ryo cligna des yeux en entendant la longue liste de noms que sa cadette débitait à toute allure. Il ne connaissait aucun de ces titres, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que à quoi ils pouvaient bien correspondre. Il s'agissait certainement de jeux d'arcade, mais n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans une salle de jeux avant aujourd'hui, il ne voyait pas du tout de quel genre de jeu il pouvait bien s'agir.

Il le lui fit remarquer. La fillette ouvrit des yeux ronds et le regarda soudain comme un visiteur d'une autre planète.

-T'as jamais été dans un Game Center ? Mais… mais… t'es un troglodyte !

Ryo se sentit vaguement offusqué par le terme, mais une petite partie de son esprit nota avec intérêt l'usage du mot chez une enfant aussi jeune.

Minako s'était mise à s'agiter elle remuait les bras en parlant très fort. Dieu merci, personne ne regarda dans leur direction peut-être avaient-ils l'habitude du comportement excentrique de la petite fille, ou bien étaient-ils trop concentrés sur leurs propres jeux.

-Vous avez quand même bien le téléphone, au moins ? » Demanda Minako, comme horrifié. « Et la télé ? Le lave-vaisselle ! Le sèche-linge ! Mais surtout la télé !

-Hum, oui, on a bien le téléphone et la télévision, » Ryo s'entendit-il répondre.

Minako soupira de soulagement pendant une seconde, elle avait eu vraiment peur. Comment était-ce simplement possible d'imaginer la vie sans télévision, à moins d'être un extraterrestre ou un homme des cavernes qui après s'être pris dans une faille spatio-temporelle (un mot qu'elle avait entendu à la TV dans un feuilleton de sa mère) s'était retrouvé à l'époque moderne ?

Toutefois, elle jeta un regard calculateur sur son nouvel 'ami'. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, il n'avait jamais joué à un jeu vidéo ou à un jeu d'arcade avant. A son âge ! Mince, elle était bien contente de vivre à Tokyo et pas dans un village perdu ! Mais Ryo n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir la même éducation en matière de loisirs que ses pairs de la capitale. Eh bien, il était de son devoir de corriger ça ! Au nom de la justice !

Elle le prit par la manche et entreprit de le tirer derrière elle en babillant joyeusement sur les merveilles des machines de jeux. Ryo la suivit avec un peu de reluctance. Il aurait pu se dégager d'une secousse, mais en faisant cela, il aurait pu la déséquilibrée et la faire tomber, et il se refuser à lui faire du mal, même si elle était un peu énervante.

Minako le poussa devant une machine toute proche et, d'un geste cérémonieux, elle lui présenta la machine.

-On va commencer par le Mogura Tataki ! Tiens, essayes !

-Euh, MInako-chan, je… je ne connais pas du tout ce jeu, » hasarda-t-il.

Minako n'en fut pas affligé au contraire, sa détermination s'en trouva renforcée.

-C'est pas dur, tu vas voir ! Quand la taupe sort de son trou, tu tapes dessus avec le maillet ! C'est très, très rigolo ! Et puis, y'en a d'autres qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure que tu avances dans le jeu, et puis…

Elle parlait vite et avec enthousiasme, et ses yeux brillaient de joie pendant qu'elle lui expliquait les règles. Bien qu'il ne fût guère convaincu de l'intérêt du jeu, Ryo se décida à tenter un essai, pour lui faire plaisir.

Il prit précautionneusement le maillet en plastique et glissa une pièce dans la fente prévue à cet effet – après que Minako lui ait montré où elle était- puis attendit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une tête ronde – une taupe, apparemment – commença à émerger d'un trou. Ryo abattit le maillet doucement. La taupe rentra dans on trou, et une autre sorti presque aussitôt d'un autre trou. Ryo frappa un peu plus fort. Puis une autre sortit, puis encore une autre, et une autre…

Les coups de maillets appliqués avec plus ou moins de force se mirent à tomber de plus en plus vite, et Ro se prit à sourire. A côté de lui, la petite Minako battait des mains en l'encourageant. Pour un premier essai, il s'en sortait très, très bien on n'aurait pas crût qu'il s'agissait d'un débutant…

Ryo finit par perdre la partie au bout d'un moment cela finissait par aller trop vite pour lui

-C'est très bien Ryo-niisan ! T'es le meilleur !

Ryo rougit sous l'effet du compliment et de l'appellation. Tout sourire, Minako lui proposa de faire une autre partie, suggérant qu'il essaye de faire un 'high score', quoi que cela puisse être. De fait, elle mit elle-même une nouvelle pièce dans la machine.

Ryo recommença à taper.

Minako sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son aîné. Ca, c'était vraiment une chouette journée ! Hum, peut-être qu'elle devrait faire un cadeau à Ryo-niisan pour lui rappeler sa journée à Tokyo ? Oh ! Elle savait quel serait le parfait cadeau.

Laissant Ryo s'escrimer sur le 'Tapez les Taupes', elle glissa une pièce dans la machine d'à côté et, avec une dextérité inhabituelle pour une enfant de son âge, elle lança les commandes du petit grappin, cherchant à agripper une peluche bien spécifique.

Il lui fallut trois essais, mais elle finit par pousser un cri de triomphe quand le jouet de son choix finit par atterrir dans la fente. Sautillant sur place sous l'effet de l'excitation, elle attrapa son prix et courut rejoindre Ryo.

Celui-ci finissait sa troisième partie. Elle lui tira gentiment sur la manche pour obtenir son attention, tout en lui présentant son cadeau en disant : « Pour toi. »

Ryo cligna des yeux en considérant le cadeau de Minako. C'était une peluche, de ça, il était certain mais pour le reste… c'était vaguement ovale, avec des bouts de tissus cousus qui devaient représentés des pattes. Et ça avait un nez rose.

Une taupe, finit-il par réaliser. Il esquissa un petit sourire pour la petite blonde et inclina légèrement le torse, la remerciant de son petit geste.

Minako lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'apprêta à lui montrer un autre jeu.

C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux et aperçut l'horloge. A six ans, elle ne savait pas encore très bien lire l'heure, mais elle pouvait se repérer à la position des aiguilles elle savait que quand la petite aiguille et la grande se trouvaient toutes les deux sur le cinq, elle devait absolument aller retrouver son père.

Hors, la grande aiguille était déjà bien plus loin que le cinq !

Elle commença à paniquer qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore prendre ! Et papa allait être inquiet ! Elle devait partir immédiatement !

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle ne fit pas attention à ses nattes depuis un moment déjà, les rubans s'étaient desserrés, et l'un d'eux était sur le point de lâcher complètement. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs, quand elle amorça un demi-tour fracassant et qu'elle partit en courant comme une folle, se contentant de bredouiller un 'au revoir, j'suis au retard, je dois y aller !' à l'adresse de Ryo.

Elle ne s'apercevrait de la perte du bout de tissu que bien plus tard.

Ryo la regarda partir bouche bée, sans avoir le temps de dire au revoir lui-même. Il esquissa un pas vers la porte, songeant à la rattraper dehors, et baissa les yeux en sentant qu'il avait mis le pied sur quelque chose. Un des rubans de Minako dépassait de dessous sa chaussure.

Il le ramassa et se hâta de gagner la porte il devait le lui rendre…

Mais une fois dehors, il eut beau regarder des deux côtés, il n'aperçut pas les cheveux dorés si distinctifs de la fillette elle avait déjà disparu et il ignorait totalement dans qu'elle direction elle avait bien pu aller.

Haussant les épaules, il finit par glisser le ruban et la peluche dans sa poche, songeant que s'il en avait l'occasion, il rendrait au moins le ruban à sa légitime propriétaire. Puis il retourna à l'intérieur et glissa une nouvelle pièce dans la fente du Mogura Tataki.

Il y jouait encore quand son père vint le récupérer une heure après…

-… Et voilà comment je suis devenu un accro du Mogura Tataki, » termina Ryo avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire que partageait son frère d'armes. C'était plutôt amusant d'imaginer la scène. Il essayait de se représenter Ryo, un peu gauche et cherchant à avoir l'air aussi solennel que Seiji, aux prises avec une gamine qui n'avait rien à envier aux frères et sœurs de Shuu… Coquasse décrivait bien la situation.

-Et vu que tu as conservé le ruban, j'en conclus que tu ne l'as jamais revu ? » Demanda-t-il avec malice.

Ryo secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non j'avais fini par complètement oublié que je l'avais encore en ma possession. Ce n'est guère étonnant, remarque après cela, en dehors de deux voyages scolaires et d'un visite à la tour de Tokyo et dans un muséum, je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Tokyo avant… avant l'attaque d'Arago, » termina-t-il d'une voix notamment plus grave.

Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable, seulement brisé par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et les piaillements des oiseaux. Touma, assis en tailleur sur un tapis, ne savait trop quoi dire. Ryo, assis par terre avec le dos appuyé contre son lit, finit par renverser la tête en arrière pour observer le plafond.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à elle à ce moment-là, » finit-il par dire. « Rétrospectivement, elle aurait très bien pu se retrouver prise dans l'attaque. Elle avait… a probablement l'âge de Jun, maintenant. Si elle était en ville lors de la bataille, elle a dû être terrifiée, » ajouta-t-il d'un air contrit.

Touma fit la grimace.

-Des milliers de personnes ont dû finir dans ce cas avant… eh bien, avant d'oublier que cela avait seulement eu lieu. Elle a probablement dû s'en sortir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ryo, le sentant quelque peu troublé.

Celui-ci regardait maintenant le coffret sans vraiment le voir.

-Ce ruban… ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. Après tout ce temps… je doute qu'il lui serve encore à quoique ce soit. Toutefois, si jamais je la revoyais un jour, eh bien, je suppose que je le lui tendrais quand même en lui demandant si elle se souvient encore de moi. Et la voir au moins une fois me prouverait qu'elle va bien, » finit-il par dire.

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, tu le feras, » suggéra tranquillement Touma, sans vraiment y croire.

Ryo eut un petit sourire amusé. « Oui. Peut-être bien… »

**Fin**


End file.
